Courtroom Thirteen
by moomoogoat
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was far more cunning than a killing curse, his methods of revenge far subtler. After all, a Basilisk was let loose in Hogwarts, surely someone was responsible?


"Headmaster we can't let this happen."

"I'm afraid that Lucius is rather influential and wishes Miss Weasley to be prosecuted."

"She didn't do anything wrong!"

"I am well aware of that Harry, but many others are not so certain."

"It won't matter what we tell them will it? Mr. Malfoy has too much influence, he would have bought every one of them."

"Lucius has much influence but I am not without my own. If we tell the truth we will certainly have a chance."

"Headmaster I don't want to have a chance. Ginny is innocent, and you are telling me we only have a chance, slim at best.", Harry raged magic pulsing around him.

"Harry you must control your emotions.", he responded his surprise evident. "I will do what I can for Miss Weasley."

"That won't be enough will it?"

"I'm afraid it may not be.", he admitted, looking far older than usual.

"Give me a portkey.", he suddenly said. "At the trial I'll approach the accused and we can portkey her out."

The Headmaster stroked his beard, "You know what a portkey is?", he said to no one in particular. "Your idea is not without merit, but we cannot afford for you to be a fugitive."

"We cannot afford for Ginny to go to Azkaban!", Harry replied angrily. "I don't care about the bloody laws and the ministry. She isn't going there."

"You seem very invested in the fate of Miss Weasley."

"I know what it is like Headmaster. I know far better than most.", he said icily. Albus shot him a curious look but he did not elaborate. "If you won't help her than I will Headmaster."

"Harry I need you to trust me. I will not let her go to Azkaban. Look at me Harry.", Albus said gently. "You are going to be the primary witness, you were the only one who saw what happened in the chamber."

"As if what I say will matter to those Lucius has bought."

"Not all of the Wizengamot is corrupt Harry. Tell them the truth, and many will see reason. They would not send an eleven year old girl to Azkaban.", he said. _And yet they allowed the boy-who-lived to be with those muggles._

"You have a lot of faith in people.", Harry said giving him a skeptical glance, furrowing his brow.

"You have far too little Mr. Potter."

"I still like my portkey idea better.", Harry said despondently.

The headmaster chuckled, "I am glad you care for others Harry, but I am hopeful that we can win within the confines of the law. You will testify?"

"Yes of course Headmaster."

"Excellent. Ted and I will go over specifics with you later, but as the only witness it will be up to you to clear her name. I do not say this to worry you, but rather to let you know that what you say matters. You will be able to help her."

Harry nodded, before exiting his office. Regardless of his assurances, he knew better. He had told his teachers about the Dursleys, told them the truth and yet they did nothing. Lucius was powerful, he was wealthy. Ginny's trial was a formality, the outcome was already decided.

The diary had ensnared her by no fault of her own. He had thought that if he had been given it his own first year it would have done the same. He had no friends either when he arrived to Hogwarts and was desperate for acceptance. Was that worthy of Azkaban? The Dursleys were his own private prison for a decade, he was not going to let her be a victim.

He was going to help her, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I need you to trust me. I'm going to try and help her. It may not seem like it but I need you to trust me."

"Harry I appreciate what you are doing but Albus…"

"Albus already told me that he doesn't think we are going to win.", he blurted out. "I can't let that happen sir. She doesn't deserve to go to Azkaban."

"Harry I am so thankful that you saved her but Albus and Ted will win the trial. Have faith in them."

"They aren't going to win. Lucius has too much money and influence. She's going to be sent to Azkaban."

A panicked look crossed his face before he schooled his features. "She's not going to go to Azkaban."

"No Mr. Weasley. I'm not going to let her go there. Trust me. Please. The Headmaster already has admitted defeat, and if he won't help her I will. I need to do this."

* * *

"Today we bring to trial Ginevra Molly Weasley for the attempted murder of Harry Potter and the students and staff of Hogwarts. How does the defendant plead?", Ogden spoke.

Ted Tonks, lawyer for the Weasleys stood, "Not guilty Chief Warlock."

There was some murmuring until the gavel of Tiberius Ogden quieted them. "Jugson you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Draco Malfoy to the stand.", Martin Jugson called. Jugson was on the left of the floor of the chamber, while Ted Tonks was on the right. The witness seat was in the center, facing the accused. Seeing Ginny chained to the seat made his blood boil, but he calmed himself. He could hardly help her by losing his temper, he had to be clever.

"Raise your wand Mr. Malfoy and vow to only tell that which is noble and true." Draco raised his wand a blue light emerged from the tip.

"Is is true Mr. Malfoy that there were multiple petrifications throughout the year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir."

"Which students were petrified?"

"Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger."

"Let the record show that four students petrified, all of them muggleborns."

"Thank you Draco that will be all.", Jugson said, dismissing the witness. "The prosecution calls Harry Potter to the stand."

He took a seat in the witness chair and tried not to look at Ginny. She was pale and the fear was evident on her face and she tried to send him a smile but couldn't manage one. He didn't want her to think he was betraying her, but he had to do this.

Harry James Potter was sworn in and took a deep breath. If this was going to work, he was going to have to warp the truth. Both nervous and fearful of the end result, but knowing he had to do it, he steeled himself. "Mr. Potter is it true that you entered the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes sir."

"And how did you do so?"

"By walking into it."

There were a few chuckles, causing Jugson to shoot him a nasty glance. "Elaborate. What allowed you to gain access?"

"The entrance could only be opened by a Parselmouth.", He replied. There were some murmurs before the gavel resounded throughout the chamber yet again.

"Did you let Ginny Weasley into the chamber?"

"No sir."

"And tell me Mr. Potter once you reached the center of the Chamber who was there?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"And you did not let her in?"

"No sir."

"So it appears she must be a parselmouth, else she would not have been able to enter. Was she the only one present?"

"Well there was a sixty-foot long basilisk, but other than that she was the only living thing with me.", He replied causing chaos yet again to resound throughout the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was not happy judging by the glare in his direction.

"And what happened next?"

"The basilisk attacked me, I fought it and won."

"Truly?"

"Yes sir."

"And after you bested the serpent?"

"I took Miss Weasley and left the chamber, and tried to find the Headmaster."

"Were you injured?"

"A few scrapes and bruises, and a small bite but other than that I was fine."

"The basilisk bit you? And you are alive?" Jugson questioned.

"I've been told I'm quite hard to kill sir.", He replied giving Jugson a grin. That evoked a smile and he laughed before responding.

"Very well Mr. Potter as we know you are rather resilient. Mr. Potter, I must ask did you ever command the Basilisk? Did you ever set it upon the students?"

Looked affronted, he responded, "No sir. I would never do such a thing."

"I apologize for asking Mr. Potter, but I had to ask as you are the only other known parselmouth.", Jugson cleared his throat. "Do you believe it would be fair to say that Ginny Weasley commanded the basilisk?"

This was it, this is where it happened, where there was no return. He steeled himself. "Yes sir.", the look on Ginny's face crushed him, and he looked away. She had been strong, so strong after Tom's possession. She was scared, but only after his words did she start crying.

"You are confident that there is no one else that could have done so?"

"Yes sir." he replied, trying to sound confident. Lucius looked like Christmas had come early and couldn't help but display a wicked grin for all to see. Knowing that Lucius Malfoy was pleased gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach, but it was all for a purpose, as he barely registered leaving the witness chair. Harry Potter sat alone, not going back towards the Weasleys, much to the notice of others. Judging by the glares in his direction they were feeling betrayed and he couldn't blame them.

Ted Tonks called for a recess right after his testimony and Dumbledore quickly joined him in a frantic discussion. Harry Potter was the primary witness and all of Ted's carefully laid plans went up in flames when his testimony changed drastically. He couldn't possibly try and fix things, her guilt was all but assured.

Twenty minutes later court resumed. Ted Tonks called the Headmaster who professed the innocence of the youngest Weasley, evidently believing his word would carry enough weight to sway the crowd. Ted gave me a long look before the defense rested.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley for the attempted murder of Harry Potter and the students and staff of Hogwarts the court finds you guilty. Your wand will be snapped and you will be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban.", announced Tiberius Ogden.

He stood, clearing his throat "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot if it would be at all possible may I have the honour of snapping her wand. It was after all her actions that almost led to my death." Lucius Malfoy's grin was almost feral and Fudge looked to him for affirmation before confirming the request.

Dumbledore was shifting nervously in his seat, while the Weasleys were giving him one of betrayal. Ginny continued to cry, not meeting his eyes. Lightly he took her wand off the stand and walked towards her. Pulling memories that were not quite his own to the forefront of his mind, he concentrated on the feeling of apparition and he touched her hand disappearing with a loud crack.

Chaos erupted in the chambers of Courtroom Six, but neither Ginny nor Harry were there to witness them, a letter on the witness chair the only thing left behind.


End file.
